Last of the Ex's
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: Randi Lasalle is a scared mother who is being hunted by her ex and when the BAU team comes to help she can't help but be drawn to one of them. rated M just incase
1. Unsub

Randi La Salle watched as her three small children ran around the room chasing their poor old dog as she tried to get away. It had been a week since the two older children had come to live with them and she had already come to think of them as her own, their father Emanuel Paz had been on a rampage, he'd gotten out of prison last week and had killed the two of the children's mothers. Vowing that he would be coming for her next, the local police had lost all trace and when they'd found out that Emanuel had killed his first Ex- wife and put their son in the hospital, Randi knew it was time to put this to an end, She called her good friend someone the only person she had still kept in touch with after she had left the underground.

"_Pen" _

"_Oh Randi, hey how are you I haven't heard from you in a while…"_

"_Pen, I need a favor…. Are you still working for the BAU?"_

Now a few days later Randi was awaiting the new addition to her family, Emanuel's oldest son and so far the only one to suffer his wrath. As a knock on the door sounded, Randi reminded the kids to be on their best behavior and opened the door. " Randi?" the man on the other side asked

"Yes, you must be Agent Hotchner" she said and held her hand out.

"Yes, this is Agent Morgan , Agent Reid and you know Penelope" he said and stepped aside as Pen walked in and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh God Randi what did he do to you?" She said and pulled back and looked at her "I'm going to kill the bastard"

"No Pen, I'm alright, I'm more worried about the kids, Richie should be here soon." she said and gasped as she saw Richie walk through the door.

"Hi Randi" he said and she pulled him too her.

"God hunny I am so sorry."

"I'm okay…. The doc says its just broken rib." he said and smiled as he saw his brothers and sisters "Can I go play?"

"Yeah just be careful" she ruffled his hair and looked back at the team fro BAU "Isn't there more of you?"

"Yes, but they are still wrapping up a case in Washington state, they will be here if we need them." Hotchner said

"Okay well I guess I should explain everything" she said and ushered them into the Dining room and offered coffee. After they were all settled down, she sat and looked at Pen. "Two years ago, after I had Alex…. Emanuel started acting strange and I found out that he was using again. I confronted him and he hit me. I tried to get away I swear I did Pen but he wouldn't let me leave the house, and then he went after Alex one night"

She paused to take a deep breath "Its okay take your time" she looked up to see Agent Morgan nodding to her.

"I couldn't do it anymore, so I left in the middle of the night and went to the cops, they had him arrested, they called his ex- wives and they collaborated with my story saying that when they were together he beat them too. The courts gave him three years he got out on good behavior last week and All the sudden Amy one of his ex- wives went missing. Casey her son, his daycare called and said that Amy hadn't come to pick him up. So I did, and when we got back to her house…. Pen…. There was blood every where. I called the cops and they found a note on the couch saying that he was coming for me next."

"So he's already killed one of his ex-wives, is this a revenge killing?" Asked Agent Reid

"I'm not sure, I've been a psychology major for three years and I haven't been able to figure him out. We dated for all of two months before he asked me to marry him and everything was good until we had Alex and then he changed. I want to say its a jealousy issues that led to the violence but he was raised with seven brothers and sisters and his mother loved them all so much she always had time for them." Randi replied.

"well we have a starting point, is there anything else" Agent Hotchner asked

"Yeah, right before I called you I got news that he killed his first wife, They were married Seven years, and like with me it all started after they had Richie. That was two days ago. I'm worried that he is going to get to us, I can't do this. I moved to DC to be away from him and not this." Randi said and started to cry she leaned into Pen and cried harder.

"Mom?" looking up she saw the kids looking at her.

"Oh baby's. I'm sorry guys, these people are here to help me find your daddy" She said and picked up Alexis. "Agent Hotchner, Morgan and Reid this is Alexis, Amy's daughter Casey's sister and this is Alex my son and I think you met Richie in the hall way."

"Hi" the kids said at the same time as the Agents and laughed. "Randi can we go in Alex's room and watch a movie, were sleepy" Alexis asked

"yes baby, go ahead Richie knows how too put it on" she said and smiled sadly as they walked down the hall. "I wanted them all to know each other just not this way."

Morgan nodded looking at her "You said Casey's daycare called you. Why?"

"After Emanuel went to prison, we clung to each other and we ended up putting each other on the family list and schools and work, just in case"

"That was smart" Said Reid " It seems like the unsub had problem with attention and kids, he became violent when the kids were born and started to act out in violence, Now you said his mother was a good woman and that she loved all of her children equally, is there any chance that something could have happened in childhood"

"No and all of his siblings are close , his sisters can't believe that he would do this, they have all kept in close contact after his mother died last summer, and they visited him frequently in prison" she said

"His mother is dead?" Hotchner asked

"Last summer of cancer it was a hard time, we did everything we could be it was caught too late" Randi said and looked over at Pen who was looking thoughtful, "What is it Pen?"

"Most Unsub's have breaking point where everything seems to fall out of place and they ….well go nuts." Pen said

"At that point what ever feeling of violence or any negative thought seems to burst and they loose all control taking their anger out on who ever they feel necessary which in this case he seams to be targeting women that he has been involved with." Morgan said

"Oh God I should have seen this" Randi said and stood. "I have to move the children some where safe, I can't keep them here"

"Right now Ms. La Salle" Morgan started but Randi stopped him

"Its just Randi"

"Okay, well right now it would be best if you stayed here. He might come back and I know is sounds insane, but it might give us a chance to catch him" he said and Randi nodded to him.

"Good, now we have a profile," Hotchner said " Now Reid were going to go down to headquarters and pull up as much info as we can on him, Garcia I need you at the office to pull those strings you love to pull."

"On it boss" She said and hugged Randi "I am only a call away"

"Thanks Pen"

"Morgan you stay here and we'll call you with an update" Hotchner said and nodded good bye as they left.

"I'm sorry about this, I never thought he would do this." Randi said and stood up.

"Its alright we just need to find this guy." Morgan said and Randi noticed that he had a bag in his hand.

"Do you need a shower or anything, Pen said you guys were just coming back from a case"

"Would you mind. I've been on a long flight" he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Not at all, the towels are in the hallway cupboard."

"thank you" he said as he started down the hall.

Randi sighed feeling a little bit lighter with someone else here now.


	2. learning

That night after Randi had put all the kids to sleep and had set out some dinner for Morgan she relaxed against the counter and sighed, in the last two years she had comfortable settled into her new life,

Emanuel was just a worry that sat in the back of her mind someone she rarely thought about. But now she didn't know how she was going to make it, she thought everything was over and that her and her son could live in peace. Now she had three more kids to take care of and as much as she loved them like her own she wasn't sure she could do it. The past few days had just come crashing down on her and when Morgan came back into the house from checking the outside he found her in a heap on the floor.

"Randi" he said and picked her up "Its okay, we'll get him"

"No, you won't he is to smart, he always gets away. He beat the living hell out of me and his other wives and he only got three years. I can't do this, these kids deserve so much more and I can't give them that, I am in school and I am only one semester away from my masters I don't have time for four kids plus work." she cried.

Morgan pulled her too him and rubbed a hand on her hair. "If you couldn't do it Randi you would have never taken them." leaning back and looking into her face he spoke again. "From what I have seen today you are a strong confident woman and you love these kids with all your heart. Any person can see that, that is all most children want, just to be loved."

"I'm sorry" she said and stepped back " I can't believe I just cried all over your clean shirt" she said and laughed little.

"Its okay, I actually had a kid pee on me once, this is nothing" he replied and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just hope its all over soon"

Three weeks later Morgan was still at her house, making sure Emanuel couldn't hurt them. There had been no leads beyond a few threatening calls that Emanuel had made, and from what Pen and Hotchner where saying it looked as if Emanuel had gone underground for the time being. Running through her apartment door Randi laughed as she saw Morgan on the ground being tickled to death by the kids.

"Randi help!" he said and reached a hand out for her.

"Oh no Derek, this is all you, I've told you before not to get them all riled up" Setting the grocery bags down on the counter she pulled out a few items and began to make diner. It had become a routine for them, She would go to work early in the morning and Pen would come over and work from her house so that Morgan could escort her to work and then head to his house to check on things,

"Oh Morgan is this how you investigate a case?" Randi smiled and shook her head as Hotchner walked in.

" Its not his fault, the kids are undeniable when they want something," Randi said and took the groceries from him "Was that everything from the car?"

"Yes, Now I have to go, I have my son tonight, Emily and I are taking him to pizza" he said and blushed.

"Oh! Hotch has a date!" Morgan said as he finally got free of the kids, who where now outside chasing the dogs.

"Morgan, I can have you reassigned." Hotchner said trying to hide his smile.

"Well thanks for helping me, have a good night hun" Randi said and kissed Hotchners cheek

"I will, don't let this one bother you too much" Waving good bye he closed the door behind him.

In the last two weeks Randi had grown close to the team especially Hotchner who seemed to have some mystery behind him. Pulling a pan out of the cupboard she poured some oil in and let it heat up. "So Derek do you like Chicken Fried Steak?"

"Yes ma'am"

"good because that is what we are having for dinner" wiping her hands on a kitchen towel she walked down to the back door and called for the kids to come in and wash up. They had become more accustom to all living together and Randi had realized in the last two weeks that she was going to have to get a bigger place. Derek had become her rock, she knew that this would be over soon and that he would leave and she would be alone again, but she was grateful for the friendship that they had built. She'd also noticed the close friendship that Pen and Derek had, they were smooth talkers, and they flirted without limits, Randi thought in was wonderful that her friend had found in Derek even if Pen didn't see it yet.

"So mister Morgan" she started and laughed at the look on his face "Oh don't give me that look"

"Well when you address me that way I know a serious question is coming" he said and took a sip of his tea.

"Well your right" she said and smirked "Now, I want to know what is up with you and our dear friend Penelope."

"what do you mean?" he asked suddenly serious.

"I mean what's up, you two are constantly flirting and she looks at you like you are a God"

"Well I am her Chocolate Adonis" he replied and laughed "Oh come on, were just good friends, Everyone thinks its more but it can't be"

"And why is that"

"She's like a very …. Close sister, that I joke with." Randi quirked and eyebrow and he continued " Look her brothers don't talk to her at all… shitheads, and all of my family lives in Chicago so were close, she helps me and I help her is all."

"Really?" she asked "Well I thought you guys were like an item… I mean hell you guys make the everyone in the room go red with your banter some times"

"I know but that's just the fun it is. Pen is the person I can cry with and the person I go to every time something happens. She is my rock and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"good because I would kill you if you ever hurt her" Randi smiled and walked back over to the steaks to flip them.

After dinner, baths and stories good night Randi stood at the kids door and looked at them all sleeping. They were beautiful and she loved them all with all her heart. Walking back down the hall she giggled when she saw a shirtless Morgan washing dishes, and singing a song that was on the radio.

"I never pegged you for a Garth fan." she said and leaned against the door frame.

"shit" he said and jumped, which made her laugh "You scared me"

"I did? Little ol' me?" nugging him away from the sink she said " did you loose your shirt?"

"Oh sorry, I had to do laundry and didn't have any clean shirts." he blushed and she suddenly felt herself blush too, God what was she doing looking at him. Oh but God did she love looking at him.

"you okay Randi?"

Snapping out of it Randi nodded and finished up the dishes as fast a she could. She couldn't believe that she got caught ogling him. Bad Randi!

"you sure?" he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "You look flustered"

"No I'm fine" she said and screamed on the inside as she felt a blush spread across her face again.

"yeah right" he said and headed towards the bath room.

*************************************************************************

Okay so here's the first little bit of attraction let me know how you like it!


	3. Learning to trust

After checking on the girls and finishing up some homework, Randi stood at the kitchen window and watched as the cars went by. There was a routine that she had come to expect, every twenty minutes a cop car would roll by slowly stopping monetarily at her house and then keep going, Mr. Sinew that lived across the street would get home at 10:30 pm every day and his wife would come out to meet him. Moving away from the window she looked at the clock, it had been 45 min since a cop had come by, _that's strange,_ she thought but walked to her room anyways. After pulling on her pajamas she decided to check on the kids one last time before she went to bed. As she walked out of the room she literally ran into Derek.

"I'm so sorry" she said as he helped her up from the floor,

"Its alright I was just going to check the kids before I laid down"

"So was I" She smiled at him and they both went into the kids room, immediately she noticed something was wrong. "The window is open"

"Hang on" Derek said and pulled his out and let it hang to his side, " Check the kids"

"okay" nodding Randi looked over the kids pulling a blanket up or down as she went, after making sure they were all alright she walked with Derek out of the room.

"I closed and locked the window," Derek said and rubbed her shoulder

"is it always going to be like this?" she asked

"like what?"

"am I always going to freak out when something is out of place? Am I always going to be looking over my shoulder?"

Derek moved closer to her and rubbed his hands down her shoulders, "Yes… I would like to say no and for some people it goes away, but you'll always be a more cautious and you'll always wonder"

"Some times I just wish that is had never happened, that he had just left us alone" she said and stepped closer to him leaving no space between them "Sometimes I wish we had meet under different circumstances, and that this was allowed"

"Randi" he said and took a step back, she sighed and leaned on the wall

"I know, you're here for work" turning she walked into her bed room and was about to shut the door but Derek stopped her.

"I wish the same thing, but right now… yes I'm here for work, and nothing can happen"

Nodding her head Randi walked to her bed and laid down, she should have kissed him, maybe he would have realized that she wasn't just a job. He'd said that he'd wished things were different too, but that didn't mean she believed it.

Derek sat on the couch staring at the wall, did he just say that he wished things were different? Never in his whole career had he ever had feelings for the victim. He wished that he could separate himself from this but he couldn't and for some reason he was glade that he couldn't. If anything happened to those kids he would die inside and if anything happened to Randi he would die. Only once had he ever felt this way and it turned out badly she had broken his heart and served it to him on a silver patter. He'd be damned if it ever happened again.

Derek woke when he heard a bang coming from the kids room, getting up he ran into the room just in time to see Randi holding Alex, "He's okay he just rolled off the bed" she whispered and took Alex and walked into her room.

Derek fallowed her and watched as she sat in her rocker and sang quietly too her son, rocking him until he was asleep again. It was like something out of a movie, the mother soothing her child into slumber looking like a princess as she did it, and it made his heart clench. Randi wasn't his normal type, she wasn't thin, she didn't have long legs that went forever and she wasn't easy. She was short, complicated and curvy. She loved kids and loved to learn. This is what he was missing in life, he was missing a family and love something he was sure he would never find, while working like he did.

Walking back out to the couch he laid down and checked his phone, no missed calls no text and no new cases. Maybe the UNSUB would just stay away maybe this was his chance at getting what was missing maybe after this was all over he could have this, a family of his own and a life with someone that he loved.


	4. Learning to love

A week later Randi was sitting outside watching the kids play in the mini pool when there was a knock on the door, hearing Derek call that he would get it she relaxed and sipped on her iced tea, but then it all happened in a flash. Three gun shots and glass breaking, shouts and more gun shots, jumping from her chair she rushed the kids into the garage and told Richie to lock it be hind her, grabbing her fathers old shot gun from a shelf she shut the door and walked around to the sliding door leading into the kitchen, Derek was laying on the floor gasping for air as Emanuel stood over him with a gun,

"Randi, Randi, Randi, this is who you have to protect you, to protect my children?" he said and looked over at her.

"Get away from him you bustard!" She yelled and cocked the gun, "I swear to God I will shoot you"

"You been sleeping with him? Huh you letting him do things to you?" Emanuel asked shaking with rage "I am your husband! I am the only one who can touch you!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" she yelled again and shot, barley missing his head

"Oh big bad ass now huh?" he said and started laughing

"Derek ?" Randi said

"I'm okay" he replied and tried to scoot out from under Emanuel,

"Come on you bitch try again!" and when she pulled the trigger nothing happened "So sorry" he said and all she herd was a shot, suddenly her chest felt heavy and the room was spinning.

"Derek… the kids… garage" she said and then blacked out.

Derek sat in the hospital waiting room with the kids, after Randi had been shot Hotchner and JJ had come storming in guns raised and had gotten Emanuel to put his gun down. It was over and his shot at a normal life was slipping away, while Randi was in the OR. Looking over at the kids he saw that Richie was reading the little ones a story and Alexis was sleeping in his lap. They were strong like Randi, the last few months had been hell for them and still they seemed to be doing okay.

Looking up he saw a doctor coming down the hall way. "how is she?" Hotchner asked

"Good, the bullet missed all of her organs and she should be up and around in a few days" Derek shook the docs hand and finally let his tears fall. she was okay, she was going to be alright.

"Derek" JJ started

"I thought she was gone, God there was so much blood and I couldn't get too her." he said and sat down. "all she was trying to do was protect her kids and he shot her. She was pleading with him to let me go, how could I have been so weak?"

"Derek your not weak, you put your self in the way, if you hadn't been there he would have killed her and the kids… because you were there she is alive and the kids are alive. that's not weakness." Hotchner said

The next month was a blur, Randi was allowed to go home after a few days and a week after that she went back to work, and school. Derek had backed off letting Penelope take care of Randi, and she knew that wouldn't change, Randi knew that what she thought could happen between her and Derek was just stress and loneliness. But for some reason she still longed for it, she still wished she would wake up and he would be snoring on her couch, and that she could throw a pillow at him to wake him up. But it was over and she had spent so much time wishing for things that she was ready to move on and build her life over again.

A year later Randi stood in her new house watching the kids once again play in the mini pool, they had gotten so much bigger over the year and she was amazed at how well they were doing, She never did hear from Derek after she got out of the hospital and wasn't surprised by it. She had kept in close contact with the rest of the team though and was delighted to see them all show up at her college graduation, with a job offer, they needed a new computer analyst since their case loads had tripled and Garcia just wouldn't admit that she couldn't do it alone anymore. Randi accepted with glee and the next day she started.

Walking into the BAU the next morning Randi smiled and hugged a waiting Emily. "Its so good to see you" Emily said and lead her into the conference room.

"I'm glad to be here, I actually have a job where I am not waiting tables!" she replied excitedly

"Randi?" turning she saw Derek in the door holding a cup of coffee "what are you doing here?"

"I'm your new techky!" she said and smiled at him.

"Oh…." as he turned to leave Randi grumbled.

"you know you don't have to be so damn rude!"

"What?" he said and turned back around

"I'm sorry if I am intruding on your ground but this is my job now and your just going to have to live with it. You didn't call you didn't even come over to see if I was okay after I got SHOT!"

"Well I didn't think you wanted me…" he started and then stopped " you know what never mind, got ahead and play on your computers I'll stay out of your way"

"God, Why do you have to be so hard headed. I don't want you to stay out of my way!" she yelled and sat down "I've missed you"

"I… I missed you too" walking over to her Derek sat down in the chair next to hers

"then why didn't you call?"

"I was scared, I thought I had lost you, that ….. I'd never be able to laugh at you for burning the pancakes again or ever see you walk out of your room half awake with your hair all a mess." Randi smiled shyly and put her hands on his face,

"All you had to do was come home. I waited, the kids ask about you all the time."

"I call Riche's cell phone every day" he said and smirked

"Oh he's grounded" she said and pulled Derek into a kiss.

Derek sighed and kissed her back.

****************************************************************

All done,,,,,, (Tear) review~!


End file.
